1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational toys and games, and more particularly to a magnetic fishing toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available fishing toys employ a base with a rotatable turntable on which a number of toy fishes with pegs are placed. Miniature fishing rods and lines are employed to hook the fishes by their pegs. Because the ends of the miniature fishing lines quiver with the revolving motions of the turntable, a very high degree of skill must be developed to successfully hook a fish, making the toy exceedingly difficult for use by most younger persons. A further disadvantage of this type of fishing toy is that the fishing rods, lines and hooks are furnished separately from the turntable base, and may thus be easily lost or broken.